kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snack Attack - Part I
Snack Attack - Part 1 is the 45th episode (52nd in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis After Tuggle tries to throw away his poorly-selling chocolate capsules and Gengu attempts to dispose of his unpopular mini-figures, Tiff suggests that they put their two products together to make one new item. They decide to put the mini-figures inside the chocolate capsules and market them. They instantly prove to be a huge hit as all the Cappy Kids, and even a few of the adults, scramble to collect the Star Warrior mini-figures inside of the capsules. Tuggle and Gengu may be happy with their product now, but how can this business plan run smoothly without any interferences? Episode Summary This episode begins with Tuggle and Gengu dumping their chocolates and Star Warrior action figures. Tiff catches them doing this and gives them the idea of combining their products. Everyone loves the result, even adults like Mayor Len Blustergas, Samo, Escargoon, and King Dedede are addicted. Though the chocolate is ignored, the figures inside are so popular that every male resident of Cappy Town seems to buy them. Even though the men are addicted, the women dislike them. Eventually, Iro finds a Meta Knight figure, and Tiff goes to tell the real Meta Knight about it. Meta Knight, however, does not help her much though, and simply laughs to himself being "popular" and "a rare one." Soon after, Dedede wants the Meta Knight figure (completely oblivious to the fact that he has the real Meta Knight living in the castle) and decides to try to steal it from Iro. He is caught by Chief Bookem, who keeps the figure as "evidence." Eventually, Dedede uses this to his advantage and advertises a new action figure series, the Martial Arts All-Stars, who everyone seems to want. Though really, there is only one of each All-Star, which comes to life in Snack Attack - Part II for Kirby to fight. All anyone got was a small triangular fighter figure that, in the moonlight, became one of the Figure Monsters, which terrorized Cappy Town. Dedede said he would call them off if Kirby would battle the All-Stars. The story is continued in Snack Attack - Part II The Action Figures Included *Meta Knight *Knuckle Joe's Father *Sir Arthur *Sir Percival *Sir Galahad *Sir Lancelot *Kit Cosmos *Yamikage *Troopers Changes in the dub *The scene where Iro takes money from his mom's purse to buy more chocolate capsules was removed from the English dub, perhaps out of concern that children watching the show might try to imitate it. *The scene where Chef Kawasaki, Melman, and Yabui admire their own figures was removed from the English dub, probably due to time constraints. *When looking at the chocolate capsules King Dedede just bought, Kirby says "Choco-poyo." In the dub, he only says "Poyo". *The past part of King Dedede's jail scene is cut from the dub. Trivia *The candy "Choc Surprise Balls" could be a parody of Wonder Ball or the European Kinder Surprise eggs. *The episode's storyline appears to have been inspired by the real-life controversy over Bikkuriman chocolate wafers in 1980s Japan. Bikkuriman wafers are packaged with character stickers and were one of Japan's first successful collectible phenomenon. Just like in the episode, children and collectors were known to buy large quantities of the wafers, looking for rare stickers (which could potentially be sold for a large profit) while throwing away the chocolate. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes